


No Good News was Heard

by kijikun



Series: This is not a Blessing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Episode: s07e02 Hello Cruel World, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is fine. He is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good News was Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by: helcawen
> 
> Warnings: Spoilers for 7x01 and 7x02, au from the end of 7x01,mpreg, Levaithan!Cas

“Congratulations, you’re going to be a daddy.”

Bile climbs up Dean’s throat as he stares up at the Leviathan looking at him through Cas’ eyes. “Liar,” he hisses out.

The Leviathan laughs. “You only wish. Don’t worry, Dean, We’ll take good care of _our_ baby,” he coos, then he’s hauling Dean to his feet. The Leviathan presses him against the wall and _kisses_ him, tongue pressing in unwanted into Dean’s mouth.

Dean gags at the taste. It’s salt water mixed with rot.

“Mhmm.” The Leviathan licks his lips.

Dean falls back to the ground as the Leviathan moves back. Dean tries to find voice for a quip, for something. “Your vessel is going to explode,” he tries, ignoring what that might mean for what might be growing inside that vessel.

The Leviathan looks at him strangely, not smiling at all now. “We’ll be back for you.”

Then it’s gone.

Dean lays against the wall for too long before he remembers Bobby. Before he remembers _Sam_.

He raises himself up to his knees dry heaves once, then manages to get all the way to his feet. “Bobby?” he calls out, making his way to where Bobby was thrown.

Bobby’s not there.

Dean stumbles up against a wall and dry heaves again. He pushes himself away and makes his way outside, hoping beyond hope to find Bobby there. He can’t -- he can’t lose more -- he can’t --

“Dean!” Bobby’s there striding up to him grabbing a hold of his shoulders. “What the hell happened? It threw me then I was out here.”

Dean shakes his head. “Cas is gone,” he tells Bobby. “Think its vessel is going to explode.”

 _“Congratulations, you’re going to be a daddy,”_ rings in his ears. Dean pushes away from Bobby, falls to his knees and proceeds to be violently ill.

***

“I’m fine,” Dean protests to Bobby. Sam’s upstairs asleep and Dean -- Dean will cross that bridge when his brother wakes up. And his brother will wake up.

Dean got a beer. No one is dead or bleeding. Dean’s _fine_.

“Of course you are. You just lost the best friend you’ve ever had,” Bobby says sharply. “So you’re just fine, aren’t you?”

Dean tightens his jaw. He’s trying hard not to think about Cas or the Leviathan walking around in Cas. Or what the thing - things told him. Because if he does, it’ll start circling in his brain. It’ll eat at him and he can’t --

Sammy needs him to be strong.

The world needs to be saved again.

Who cares if a monster wearing his lover’s body is carrying his kid?

Dean carefully sits the beer down feeling his stomach try to revolt again.

“What did that thing say to you?” Bobby asks, moving closer, hand coming to rest of Dean’s arm.

Dean shakes his head. “Don’t ask me that.”

“It might give us a clue of what its next move is,” Bobby points out.

Right. World to save. Innocents to protect. Dean’s got to get it together.

He still tastes salt and rot on his tongue. “Salt water,” he says suddenly. “Is there any bodies of salt water or hell, just large bodies of water nearby?”

“Devil’s Lake is the closet salt water later,” Bobby tells him.

Dean licks his lips. “Too far away, they’ll need water sooner than that. I think that’s why it just left. It needs water.”

“Salt water swimming pools might do the trick,” Bobby suggests. “Let me make some phone calls. I can at least warm Jody.”

Dean nods slowly. Warning people is probably a good idea. “Hopefully it stays out of the drinking water. I don’t think it’ll do people any good.” He gets to his feet. “I’m going to check on Sam. Research always seems to cheer him up.”

Bobby squeezes his shoulder. “Dean there might be a chance Cas is...

“I need to check on Sam,” Dean repeats. He can’t let Bobby finish that sentence.

***

Upstairs Dean brushes his teeth five times, the beer not getting rid of the taste the Leviathan left. It doesn’t help. Salt water and rot still lingers on his tongue.

Sam is awake when he gets into the room. He’s sitting on the bed, hands clenched in his lap staring at a chair in the room.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean says, carefully.

Sam glances towards him, face twisting with several too quick to read emotions before he’s looking back at the chair.

Dean walks closer. “Wanna clue me in to what you’re seeing?”

He sees Sam swallow hard, then look at Dean. His eyes stay there this time. “Lucifer.” He finally says.

Dean carefully sits down next to his brother. He wants to fix this. He wants to apologize for Cas and hate Cas all at the same time. His stomach twists at the thought of Cas. “He’s not really there, Sam. You know that right?”

Sam looks pained. “That’s what he says about you.”

“The devil is still in the cage, Sam. Cas -- Cas woulda known otherwise,” Dean says firmly, with more conviction that he feels.

Sam glances towards the glare, eyes terrified. Dean wants to gather him close, hug him and rock him like he did when Sam was just a scrawny kid having nightmares.

“What if he’s not,” Sam says softly. “What if I never left the cage.”

Dean grabs Sam’s shoulder and forcefully turns him away from the chair. “What do I gotta say to get you to believe I’m real? We need you Sam.” He hates pulling that line, but if it works. “The Leviathan is playing dress up with Cas.”

Sam laughs, a sick hallow sound. “That’s supposed to make me believe this isn’t hell?”

“Cas and me were fucking,” the words come out of Dean sharp and hard.  
That kills Sam’s laughter and has his brother staring at him.

“Before he binged on souls,” Dean goes on unable to stop now. “But me and him -- I -- and now -- get this, Sam, Cas was going to have my kid. Leviathan thought to give me the heads up before it _kissed me_ and I can’t get the taste out of my mouth.”

Sam is staring wide eyed but he’s not looking towards the chair. He doesn't look scared, haunted, doesn’t have the look Dean put on the faces of countless souls.

“You think that’s the sort of thing old Lucy would come up with?” Dean demands.

Slowly Sam shakes his head. “It’s too unreal, but -- “ His eyes start to stray.

“But nothing,” Dean snaps. “Come on. We’re getting food and beer in you. That’ll help.” It won’t but it’s one of the few things Dean can do. “I’ll fix this Sammy. I promise, okay? We’ll get that wall back up.”

Sam looks like he wants to believe Dean so badly. “What if --” he cuts himself off. “I’m sorry. About Cas.”

Dean shakes his head. “You’re more important.”


End file.
